smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 Series)
Personality Sonic's personality hasn't changed much from his personality from his games. He is normally laid back and sometimes confident, even though he seeks revenge for his friends being slained by Mecha Sonic. Although he can be impatient and arragant at times. When someone is in trouble he usually wishes to helps. It could be hinted by a dream sequence in Episode 5 that he may be repressing emotions related to the death of his friends. Abilities and Fighting Style Sonic's main ability is obviously his high speed, in Episode 3 he was shown being at the same speed as Shadow, Cape Mario and Luigi (however Luigi seemed to be highly exerting himself). It was shown in Episode 6 when running away from Axem Green and Axem Black that he can break into an even higher speed, although it may not last long enough, it is unknown if he can stay at this speed. It was with this speed that he managed to peek Yoshi's Island in a matter of seconds. It appears that he can move fast enough to rival Shadow's use of Chaos Control as seen in Episode 8 while taking on Bowser's Doomship crew. In battle, Sonic's attacks primarily consist of numerous kick combos, and rarely hitting anyone with his fist. However Sonic sometimes uses his spin attack in which he swings his arms around. It should be known that he has used his fists in some situations; for example, in Episode 4 Sonic puches one of the Koopa Bros. away when saving Luigi and in Episode 7 he tried to punch Mecha Sonic (though Mecha Sonic blocked this attack). It is possible that Sonic, though not often seen using much arm strength, may be stronger than he appears; in a flashback memory in Episode 4, Sonic was seen fighting an earlier version of Mecha Sonic where he destroyed the entire robot with one punch. In his game series, Sonic's spinning forms are strong enough to burrow through ground and heavy metal but he still yet has to show his spinning potential in Super Mario Bros. Z. It is more likely that instead of being weak, Sonic (the youngest hero) has little experience in actual hand-to-hand combat as he is often able to take out most of his opponents with his superior speed. Most of his moves come from Sonic Battle, such as the Ground Shot and the Air Shot, consisiting of powerful thrusts and quick movements. It's possible that he was holding back in earlier fights due to the fact that he started using critical strikes against opponents in episode 6 while fighting Semi-Super Mecha Sonic. He also makes greater use of critical strikes while facing Mecha Sonic in episode 7 and while taking on Bowser's army of Doomship crewmen. A number of Sonic's more uncommon abilities have been shown in a few episodes, such as Snowboarding and the Light Speed Attack. In Episode 4, 7, and 8, he uses the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku/Hurricane Kick, a move from the Street Fighter games (the animation for this move uses the frames for Sonic's Dash Attack from Sonic Battle). The Snowboard (from Sonic Advance 3) was used to get down a mountain, whether it was faster, safer or simply more fun is yet to be determined. The Light Speed Attack charged just as it did in Sonic Adventure 1 & 2, but its actual function was much different. Rather than speeding off into a string of enemies it seemed to give Sonic a general boost in strength and speed (to a point where he can't be seen). Mecha Sonic also possess this ability and when the two used it together, it was as if time itself had stopped. Sonic also seems to possess the ability to use different items in the Mushroom World. In Episode 6, He transformed into Super Sonic for a brief period of time using a Starman. In Episode 8, he used a Fire Flower to transform into Fire Sonic. Like Fire Mario, Fire Sonic possesses pyrokinesis and features radically heightened speed, strength, and combat abilities. Some of his powers include being able to move fast enough to appear to be warping with Chaos Control, rapidly strike foes faster than the eye can see, launch fireballs, create fire vortexes, and become a fireball when using his spin attack. Along with Mario and Shadow, Sonic is one of the only heroes who seems to be able to fight Mecha Sonic evenly without a power-up (except Luigi and Yoshi). In Episode 6, Sonic was the only hero still standing and ready to fight Mecha Sonic before he decided to destroy the island and while he was unable to score any hits on Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, he still did not give up fighting. Sonic's ability to stand off against Mecha Sonic is seen in both fights of Episode 7; in the pipe maze, Sonic could easily dodge Mecha's bullets and rockets and was also able to land a critical hit on Mecha with his Light Speed Attack. Sonic, like Shadow with Chaos Blast, was evenly equal with Mecha Sonic when both characters ignitiated the Light Speed Attack. In the second fight, Sonic was equal with Mecha Sonic in the castle until Mecha Sonic used his longer reach to mess up Sonic's attack. It is likely that if Mario, Sonic, and Shadow were to all work together (cooperatively that is), they could possibly be able to defeat Mecha Sonic. Sonic often takes the defensive in the battle, often implying a run and dodge concept rather than full out aggression like Mario and Shadow. He also cares for his fellow heroes in battle; he saves Luigi in Episode 4 from the Koopa Bros. and displayed a concern for Mario in Episode 5. Sonic's Games Sonic has had a history of 70 games in total, starting from'' Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). His latest upcoming game is Sonic Lost World. Trivia *Sonic's Light Speed Attack in Ep. 7 resembled it's portrayal in Chakra-X's Sonic flash, Nazo Unleashed''. *Sonic was nearly killed by Mecha Sonic, as explained in his story in Episode 4. If Shadow hadn't intervened, Sonic would probably be dead. *In the Last Episode of the 2006 video game Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic was killed by Mephiles shooting an energy beam through his back. After Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Omega, Rouge, Shadow and Silver collected all 7 Emeralds, Sonic was revived. It's possible that Sonic and Shadow are going after the Emeralds to revive their friends. Gallery Fire sonic.jpg|Sonic's transformation into Fire Sonic. Fire sonic fire skill.png SMBZFireSonic.png Super-Mario-bros-Z-ep-6.gif.jpeg Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Episode 2 Characters Category:Episode 3 Characters Category:Episode 4 Characters Category:Episode 5 Characters Category:Episode 6 Characters Category:Episode 7 Characters Category:Episode 8 Characters Category:Episode 9 Characters Category:Sonic series character Category:Episode 11 Characters Category:Episode 13 Characters Category:Episode 14 Characters Category:Episode 15 Characters